


a wish your heart makes

by sofarsoperfect



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight feminization, Winderella, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: “You don’t like it?” Sicheng asks. He sounds… almost sad about it. The pout he’s wearing is vicious and the mascara they put on his long lashes make his eyes look so unbelievably big. Johnny fumbles over his words as Sicheng gets up to his knees, folding himself over the foot of his bed to look at Johnny. He flutters those pretty, long, dark lashes and pouts his lips cutely. He might be wearing lip tint still. “Ten said you liked his outfit.”“Ten’s an idiot,” Johnny finally stutters out. “He always dresses in stupid shit like this. He sent me like four photos from different angles.” Sicheng snorts, ducking his head as he giggles softly. “You don’t look like this. This isn’t… this isn’t you.”“No, I guess not,” he sighs. “I thought you might like it though.”
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	a wish your heart makes

**Author's Note:**

> been on a bit of johnwin kick as of late and i started thinking about winderella so... enjoy!
> 
> *unbeta'd

“Johnny hyung?” 

Johnny looks up from his computer and can’t contain the grin that comes over his features. Sicheng is at the door and he’s still in his ridiculous Cinderella get-up. 

“Yes, your highness?” Johnny replies, making a soft blush come up over Sicheng’s cheeks. 

“Is Hyuck in?” He asks, hand curling around the door. He’s even in the gloves and wig still, the pretty satiny royal blue gloves that come all the way up to his elbows, blond wig with bangs that cover his forehead. It’s a good look on him, he’s had blond hair so many times even if they did just dye it all back to dark brown a few days ago. His features are so delicate, soft, he looks nice in the princess get-up even if it is silly and Johnny can see the wire lining under the skirt of the dress. 

“Uh, nope,” Johnny says, glancing around. “He and the other 2000s said they were going to steal Shotaro and Yangyang for the night. He’s not going out looking like an Ariel and Merida hybrid, is he?” Johnny jokes. Sicheng laughs as he walks in the room, closing it behind him.

Johnny’s eyes glance down at the skirt. It’s way too big and sports wire lining under the fabric that makes it sit like a big hoop-skirt ball gown-like thing. It’s decent quality though, doesn’t look too uncomfortable but his brow creases when the edge of it flips up just a little and reveals Sicheng’s feet and ankles. 

He’s not wearing anything on his feet, not that weird, but he’s also not wearing any pants underneath it? Or at least not any Johnny can see. He’s probably wearing shorts at least, that makes total sense so he doesn’t think much of it, mostly because Sicheng flops down on the floor with the skirt pooling around him. He looks very regal and princess-y even if he is wearing what is essentially a high quality Halloween costume. 

“I hope not, he almost died just trying to do the choreography,” Sicheng jokes, making Johnny bark a laugh. “That dress was a lot more unforgiving than we expected it to be but he was determined. I respect that.” 

“Oh, happy birthday, by the way,” Johnny says and Sicheng glances away shyly. “Sorry I didn’t say anything until now, what with-” 

“No, it’s fine,” he brushes off with a small smile. Johnny offers him a sad one in reply. “I know how it is right now. But that’s kind of why I wanted to come here, we haven’t really hung out in awhile,” he says, pulling at the fingers of his gloves delicately. The blue gloves come off and fall to the floor beside him and then he tilts his chin up to look at Johnny, all big sparkly eyes. “Sucks we didn’t get to do a song together this time, hyung,” he says and Johnny frowns. 

It does suck. On top of 127 not having been able to talk to or really even spent time around WayV for the past year and a half now they finally get to call them all NCT again and Johnny hasn’t been able to spend any sort of time with Sicheng. He’s been nothing short of blessed to get to spend time with literally every other person in WayV, getting to be on tracks with the rest of them but… not Sicheng. Not a single song did he get to sing with him.

It’s fine, it’s a big group, it’s bound to happen but he just can’t help but be… a little disappointed.

“I know,” Johnny sighs. “Next time, hm?” He says and Sicheng nods decisively. Johnny gives him a brief once over. “Alright, you know you can sit on the bed with me you just… you gotta get outta that get-up, it’s fucking weird.” 

“You don’t like it?” Sicheng asks. He sounds… almost sad about it. The pout he’s wearing is vicious and the mascara they put on his long lashes make his eyes look so unbelievably big. Johnny fumbles over his words as Sicheng gets up to his knees, folding himself over the foot of his bed to look at Johnny. He flutters those pretty, long, dark lashes and pouts his lips cutely. He might be wearing lip tint still. “Ten said you liked his outfit.” 

“Ten’s an idiot,” Johnny finally stutters out. “He always dresses in stupid shit like this. He sent me like four photos from different angles.” Sicheng snorts, ducking his head as he giggles softly. “You don’t look like this. This isn’t… this isn’t you.” 

“No, I guess not,” he sighs. “I thought you might like it though.” 

“I mean… you look pretty,” Johnny says gently. Sicheng shrugs a shoulder. “You make a great Cinderella,” he insists, making Sicheng smile softly. “And I always said blond was a good look on you,” he adds, reaching out to brush a bit of Sicheng’s wig out of his eyes. Sicheng looks up at him, dare he think, coyly, from under his lashes and Johnny pulls his hand back sharply. “But this isn’t you. We both know that.” 

Sicheng sighs and reaches up, fingers tucking under his wig to take it off. His brown hair is all mussed from the wig and he has to tug more than a few bobby pins out that find their way to the floor next to his gloves to get it all the way off. They weren’t too serious about the wigs so long as they stayed on so he only needs to run his fingers through it before his hair falls where it should. 

Despite the dress, he looks a lot more like himself. It’s the length he normally keeps it, much longer than it was during Turn Back Time and the dark color suits him. Johnny still likes blond a lot on Sicheng but he doesn’t know a color they could put on Sicheng that wouldn’t look good. The brief time he was pink is still a favorite memory of Johnny’s. His lips are too red and his lashes are so dark but it’s much more Sicheng than it was previously. 

“Much better,” Johnny says. He scoots further up his bed and sets his laptop on the floor for the time being so Sicheng can climb up with him. “C’mon, let’s watch a movie or something,” Johnny says, sitting up by his pillows. Sicheng carefully gets to his feet, the skirt is still rather unwieldy and awkward, and reaches around for the zipper.

“I can’t sit in this thing, can you help me?” He asks, hands falling to his sides when he fails to reach the zipper on the back. Johnny huffs but gets to his knees, crawling across the bed to get to the foot of it again. Sicheng backs up as close to the foot of the bed as he can given the skirts he’s wearing, hands holding the front of the dress. Johnny reaches up and pulls the zip down. It’s kind of a low neckline so Johnny doesn’t know why Sicheng was struggling with it so much until he finishes pulling down the zipper to the middle of his back. 

The dress falls away and Johnny’s mouth goes dry immediately. 

He wonders how long Sicheng has been wearing this, a powder blue lingerie set. He doesn’t have anything on the top to hold up but the lacy bralet is so damn beautiful against his pale complexion. He’s wearing a matching pair of lace boyshorts that do a rather awful job of concealing anything and then there’s the little garter belt around his thigh, the same color. The costume dress pools around his ankles but it’s pretty apparent to Johnny that this is far from any sort of costume wear. He turns around shyly, a blush creeping up and into his cheeks. 

“We haven’t really… spent any time together in awhile,” Sicheng admits, voice going soft and raspy. It makes his already deep voice sound even deeper, rougher… sexy, even. Johnny doesn’t remember the last time he and Sicheng were together like this. 

Johnny has never been the first person to spend time around Sicheng. Not because he didn’t want to but because it was kind of awkward, difficult even in the beginning. Sicheng’s first language and his first language being so completely different and then trying to find conversation in a middle ground language. And even then, Sicheng was more prone to spend time with Yuta or Taeil or Mark. He and Sicheng are close, obviously, but he’s never been the first one Sicheng would seek to spend time with. 

It’s been a long time since he and Sicheng were together like this. But even so, he reaches out on instinct and Sicheng draws in closer. His hand finds the soft curve of Sicheng’s waist, so unbelievably tiny, and the other one lands on his shoulder, fingertips brushes the choker he’s still wearing. It’s taunting him, a simple black choker with a gem buckle decale in the middle, so innocent and yet absolutely not. 

“Is this why you came here, tonight?” Johnny asks, brushing his thumb back and forth over the strip of fabric clasped around his neck. 

“I just missed you, I guess,” he admits and that makes Johnny’s throat close up a bit. “Will you give me a birthday present?” 

“Well that depends on what you want.” 

“I-” he falters. That’s very much like the Sicheng Johnny remembers and then he steels himself. He reaches out, rests his hands on Johnny’s shoulders and pulls him in closer. Johnny’s eyes widen as Sicheng gets in close, meeting his eyes in an almost determined manner. “I want you to fuck me. And I want to come with you inside.” 

“Oh,” Johnny says, and it sounds weak as hell. He doesn’t remember the last time someone in his group was so upfront and he felt so knocked absolutely breathless by it. 

“So?” 

“Okay,” Johnny agrees. “Yeah, okay. C’mere.” 

Sicheng leans in and kisses him. The contrast to his words and the kiss almost causes Johnny to topple over on his bed. He doesn’t but it’s a close call. His hand on Sicheng’s waist slides around to rest on his lower back, while the other cups the side of his neck. Sicheng kisses him so slowly, softly, sensually Johnny’s mind is spinning. It’s intimate and sweet and Johnny missed this. 

He missed him. 

“C’mere,” Johnny repeats into Sicheng’s lips. 

It’s a little bit of a hassle but Johnny manages to get Sicheng into his bed and straddling his lap. When Johnny’s hand slides down Sicheng’s shoulder, over his chest, he almost startles at the way the lace feels compared to the softness of Sicheng’s skin. It’s hard to focus on everything at once because Sicheng is still kissing him, slow and deep, and he’s in his lap, rocking his hips in these tiny, controlled thrusts that cause him to rub up right against the front of Johnny’s joggers. There’s a lot of sensations all at once but he manages to get a hold of Sicheng’s shoulder and push him back just a bit to meet his eyes. 

And he is so beautiful. All red tinted lips and long lashes and that damned choker. He’s flushed all over, a bright contrast to the soft blue of his lingerie that Johnny is still wondering if he even wants to take off of him. He looks so pretty. 

“Chengie,” Johnny sighed, the nickname slipping out. Sicheng hums, pressing another fluttering kiss to his lips. “How do you-” 

“Like this,” he interrupts. “Like this is fine.” He sounds breathless already, something Johnny can relate to. “Hyung, please.” 

Johnny reaches out blindly for the bedside table, fumbling around to try and find his shit. It’s always pushed all the way into the back of his drawer in case Hyuck gets a little too curious, not that he doesn’t do his fair share of messing around, so it’s a bit annoying to track down. Once he managed to get a hold on the bottle he throws it down on the bed before going back for his condoms. 

While he’s distracted Sicheng has taken it upon himself to start pressing kisses up and down his neck. They’re a little sharp, a little more painful than normal because they can afford to be. Promo is still a ways out, everything has been filmed, they don’t have anything planned so Johnny knows he’s leaving marks. Little pink ones that will redden over the next day or so but disappear shortly after. It’s exciting, a little taboo, they’re not actually meant to do this at all but Johnny tilts his head a bit more to let him have at it. 

The condom package lands on the bed as well and Johnny pushes gently at Sicheng so he can wriggle his way out of his joggers. Sicheng helps him, his boxers landing on the floor with them, followed shortly by his shirt. Johnny settles back in as Sicheng slides his panties down his legs, letting them fall to the floor as well. He’s a little sad to see them go but he’s still in that darling little garter belt so he can’t be too disappointed. 

Besides, now he’s aware of just how turned on Sicheng is. They’ve only been making out for a short period but Sicheng is hard, red at the tip and leaking a bit. Johnny wraps his fingers around him as he gets back into his lap, listening for Sicheng’s little whimper. It’s so satisfying to know that he remembers that, dragging his hand up and down his cock slowly, Sicheng’s fingers digging into his shoulder as he does so. 

“How long have you been wearing this set for me, Chengie?” Johnny asks. Sicheng whines but doesn’t reply as he strokes him. “You’re already so hard. Have you been waiting a long time for this?” 

“Since-” he clears his throat, poorly concealing a moan. “Since I put the outfit out. I was wearing pants earlier but I took them off to- to come see you.” 

“Since you put the dress on?” Johnny asks, lifting his eyes from Sicheng’s cock to look at him. “You’ve been wearing it that long?” 

Sicheng has been wearing the costume for hours. He must’ve been aching in his jeans, just thinking about what he was going to do when he got out of the filming. It’s so hot, Johnny leans in and kisses him again, biting softly at his lower lip. Sicheng has the most beautiful lips, they look even better bitten red and kiss swollen. Sicheng’s mouth falls open a bit and Johnny doesn’t hesitate to kiss him deeper, tongue dragging over his. 

“Johnny, please,” Sicheng moans into his mouth, muffled but Johnny’s own lips. Johnny presses one last kiss to his lips before wrapping his fingers around both of their cocks. Sicheng leans forward, resting his forehead on Johnny’s shoulder as Johnny jerks them both off, faster, harder. Sicheng’s precum smooths the slide over both of their cocks and Johnny glances down to see his own cock hard and thick. They look good together, his hand wrapped around both of them. 

“Chengie, turn over,” Johnny whispers in his ear. 

“No, I- you don’t have to,” Sicheng breathes. “I’m ready, I-” 

His reaches around to touch himself and whimpers a little. When Johnny looks he sees Sicheng pull a long, thick plug from his body and his mouth falls open of its own accord. If Sicheng’s been in these panties all day he has to have had the plug in for longer. The plug is shiny with lube and it falls onto the bedspread. Johnny tugs Sicheng in to lean against his chest and slides a hand down his back, fingertips brushing against his rim. 

His moan is so beautiful when Johnny pushes two fingers inside, no resistance. 

“God, baby,” Johnny moans, pressing his lips to the base of his neck. He mouths his way across Sicheng’s neck and shoulder as Sicheng wraps his arms around Johnny’s neck. It’s a terrible angle and he can’t get his fingers in right but his opposite hand is still wrapped around both of them. Sicheng rocks his hips back and forth in Johnny’s lap, against where his fingers are pushed shallowly into him and tight around his cock. Johnny kisses up to his ear, catching the lobe between his teeth briefly before brushing his lips over the shell of his ear. 

“Up on your knees, baby.”

Sicheng does as he’s asked, getting all the way up on his knees. Johnny has to place his hands on Sicheng’s hips to keep him steady as he does so. Sicheng’s hands move to hold onto his shoulders as Johnny grabs for the things he left on the bed. 

The condom rolls on easily and then he’s slicking himself up liberally. Sicheng may be well prepped but more lube is always better than less. He’s slick and shiny and helps Sicheng guide himself down onto his cock. Johnny rests his hands on his hips as Sicheng lowers himself down on his cock. 

The moan he lets out is nothing short of sinful, his body warm and tight around his cock. It’s been so fucking long since they’ve done this Johnny feels like he’s about to vibrate out of his skin. He’s so gorgeous, sweat beading on his hairline and dripping down his neck. His chest is heaving under the pretty blue lace he’s wearing and Johnny runs reverent hands over his body, down his hips and thighs, toying with his garter belt, and then back up, over his chest, fingers tracing the straps of the bralet, touching the choker gently. 

“You okay?” Johnny asks, looking at him. He feels a little like he’s holding onto his sanity by a thread but he’s also desperate to hear Sicheng feels as good as he does. 

“Yeah,” he breathes. “Fuck, it feels good,” he whines. “So full.” 

“Yeah?” Johnny asks, lifting a hand to brush his fringe from his eyes. Sicheng’s glossy eyes meet his, those dark lashes, the flush in his cheeks. Johnny leans forward to kiss him, sloppy and a little off center but Sicheng tries to meet him anyway. “Whenever you want to move,” Johnny breathes into his mouth. 

Sicheng circles his hips a little and Johnny groans. He’s so fucking tight around him and the friction is downright wicked. Sicheng is a dancer, if there’s one thing in this world he’s good with it’s his damn hips, his thighs, and he teaches Johnny as such as he rises up and then comes back down. It punches a groan right from Johnny’s chest, fingers flexing on his hips. 

Sicheng moves with ease, without thought. It’s apparent to Johnny that he knows what he’s after and he doesn’t need to do much to get there. He chases his orgasm with an elegance that Johnny doesn’t think he ever could, bouncing on his cock and circling his hips in these gorgeous movements. Johnny can barely keep up, his mind reeling as Sicheng manages to make sex look beautiful and momentous. 

This doesn’t feel like fucking because there’s no way Johnny can imagine calling something this beautiful something as rudimentary as fucking. 

Even though he’s in the throes of passion and pleasure Sicheng’s face contorts in ways that are nothing short of breathtaking. Johnny kisses his way up his chest and neck as he moans. Sicheng can’t be human, Johnny thinks this as Sicheng manages to look stunning even while having sex. Even while he’s riding Johnny’s cock like his life depends on it, sending Johnny hurtling towards his end after him the way his body moves and walls spasm around his cock. 

“Cheng- Chengie, I’m close,” Johnny gasps. “Fuck, Sicheng, baby,” he sighs. Sicheng nods, rocking his hips in tight circles. 

“Me- me too. Can- hyung.” He whines the honorific in a desperately drawn out manner, making Johnny certain of what he wants. Johnny wraps his fingers around his cock, strokes him quickly as Sicheng bounces in his lap, holding onto his neck tightly. “Close, close, fuck!” 

Johnny moves with him, circles his opposite arm around Sicheng’s waist to hold him close, fucking his hips up into Sicheng’s downward movements. Sicheng pants into his ear, moans long and loud as he chases both sensations, hips jerking and rocking between the way Johnny is stroking his cock and Johnny’s fucking up into him. 

“Come for me, baby. Come,” Johnny urges. “You can do it. Go ahead.” 

Sicheng spills thickly over Johnny’s fingers, splattering on their stomachs as he moans Johnny’s name brokenly. Johnny kisses his neck, his jaw, his cheek as he rides the orgasm. His body spasms harshly around Johnny’s cock and he chokes his own warning before coming as well. 

It’s hard and sudden, hits him like a freight train and he closes his eyes to sparks behind his eyelids. Sicheng is panting softly in his ear as he comes down, hands sliding up and down Johnny’s shoulders and neck as he does so. It’s soft and soothing and Johnny moves the hand once circled around Sicheng’s cock to his hip, the two of them breathing slow to try and catch their breath. 

“Fuck,” Johnny huffs softly. Sicheng nuzzles down into the place behind his ear, the two of them still tangled up in each other. 

Johnny becomes suddenly aware of how hot he is, sticky with sweat and cum. The ceiling fan is whirring away above them, their clothes are in messy piles on the floor and Johnny literally has no idea if they locked the door or not. He lifts his head to meet Sicheng’s gaze, only for Sicheng to nuzzle in close, leave butterfly kisses on his cheeks. The corner of Johnny’s lips turn up in a soft smile and he hugs Sicheng close for an extra moment. 

They disentangle themselves and Johnny throws the condom out in the trash can, tossing a handful of tissues on top that he uses to try and clean up the cum on their skin. He ducks out after pulling his joggers back on to grab a washcloth and properly clean them up. He even wipes down the plug and sets it aside to clean properly and give back to Sicheng at a later date. It’s after all the clean up that Johnny offers some clothes to Sicheng. 

Sicheng is pretty close to his size, he’s just a little thinner built so the sweats have to be tied extra tight and the shirt is too big in the chest. Even so, it’s cute, the way he looks in Johnny’s clothes and Johnny tosses all their dirty things in the corner to be cleaned and invites Sicheng onto his bed to actually watch that movie. 

Sicheng cuddles up into his side and Johnny sets the computer out in front of them, pulling the blankets up around them. The ceiling fan is cold now that their sweat has dried and it’s pretty cold outside this time of year. Johnny wraps an arm around Sicheng’s shoulder as Sicheng’s head lands on his shoulder. 

“What do you think? A Disney movie?” Johnny jokes. Sicheng smacks him in the chest, making him laugh out loud. 

Johnny presses a placating kiss to his temple.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/sofarsoperfect)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sofarsoperfect)


End file.
